Son of a villain
by Brandon547
Summary: Jake Carver is the son of William Carver and he is very dangerous. When a group of escaped convicts come back into his home he meets Clementine who may be able to change him for the better. Will contain smut at some points.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and welcome to my new Walking dead game story which will involve an oc i made called Jake Carver. It will also involve some of my own ocs that i made.

Heres a profile for every oc i will use in this story i will still continue with my other one but not as much as this one.

Name: Jake Carver Age: 11 Weapons: a Hatchet, A revolver pistol.  
Description: Jake has slicked up black hair and sea blue eyes. He wears a red shirt which is a reference to him surviving the zombie apocalypse. He wears simple black jeans and has black and white nike trainers. He also has a black leather jacket.  
Personality: He is very strong and knows how to survive if he needs to. He knows that walkers are dangerous and he knows how to kill them. When you meet him he`s a bit like his Dad.  
Family: William Carver-Father, Hailey Carver-Mother deceased.  
Love interest: Clementine.  
Skin tone: Like Carvers.

Name: Kevin Collins Age:14 Weapons: Magnum pistol.  
Description: He has short brown hair and green eyes and he has a scar on his right arm. He wears a normal black shirt and then on top of it a brown jumper which says "What" on it. He wears a snapback hat. He has some black trousers and some White adidas trainers.  
Personality: He wants to protect his family and his group. He is nice and caring and looks after everyone he can. Hes extremely loyal to his friends.  
Family: Rebecca-Mother, Alvin-Father, AJ- Little brother eventually.  
Love interest: Sarah.  
Skin tone: Brown like his parents.

A/N Hope you enjoy these characters in this story. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello and welcome to the first official chapter of Son of a villain. First i will post Leah down below.

*Name: Leah RiiaChii *Age: 11 *Weapons: 9mm pistol, hunting knife *Description: Short Brown hair and green eyes. Wears a yellow jacket with a black hoodie and blue jeans with black running shoes *Personality: Jake's ex girlfriend, who broke up with him because feels he wasn't respecting her enough, then later regains her feelings and gets jealous of Clementine and will do anything to get him back which means getting Clementine out of the picture. She is very strong and knows how to survive if she needs to. She put down walkers without hesitation. She is later adopted by Kenny and Sarita *Family: James RiiaChii-Father deceased, Emily RiiaChii-Mother deceased, Kenny-Adopted Father, Sarita-Adopted Mother *Love Interest: Jake Carver *Skin tone: Like Carvers

"All right to the ski lodge then Jake stay with the truck we`ll back soon." My dad orders and i nod and pull out my hatchet ready if theres any walkers. I wait until they`re out of sight until i sit down and pull out a comic and begin reading it.

1 hour later.

After being bored for an hour there is finally a walker coming towards me and i pull my hatchet out and strike it down with a grunt. It gets stuck in the head and 2 walkers sneak up on me so i kick one in the head and pull the hatchet out.

I jump in the air and take its head off and then the other one i push onto the floor and pull a rock off the ground and smash its head in.

I wipe the sweat of my eyebrow and turn around to see my dad, Troy and Bonnie walking back with those god damn escapists. Wait where the hells Johnny though?

"Everything all right around here?" Dad asks noticing the walkers.

"Nothing i can`t handle" I say with a smirk "Where`s Johnny?" I ask and then notice Bonnies face. "oh" I say sighing.

"One of the new assholes shot him for fun." Troy growls and i nod and sit in the truck at the front and wait for the rest of them.

Well that makes it 5 people these guys have killed of people who lived in Howes. We have: George, Bob, Beth, Johnny and ...

My mom. I`ll never forgive that a-hole Nick for shooting her `accidentaly.`

The rest get in the truck after tieing the rest up and Troy starts driving back.

"That makes it 5" I say lowly with a glare focused on the road.

"5 what?" Bonnie asks confused.

"5 people those guys have killed." I say and its then silent as we drive back to Howes.

6 hours later.

After some conversations about what these guys will do, me falling asleep, Sarah stopping the car for a toilet break, How the herd is looking at Howes and me just talking about my life at the moment we arrive at Howes.

We all get out the cars after the truck backs in to the wall in the right spot. We and Tavia who greeted us as soon as we got back started escorting the escapists to the pen.

I stand at the back with Troy as i normally do and we keep our guns out and pointed at the guys as i hear a girl commenting about how much food we have and then i noticed Nick and just glared at him. "Hey we need you for something." I say to Carlos with Tavia behind me.

"Can`t it wait till the morning we`re all exhausted?" Carlos asks.

I sigh "Don`t make it difficult its to late for that." Tavia warns and then leads Carlos away.

My dads been talking for a while over us in his office about how they can earn their trust back and with undoubtedly hard work. Well its what they deserve.

I take this time to look around at the group theres: Rebecca, Alvin, Nick, Sarah, Carlos whos working and 4 people i`ve never seen before. 2 are kids and 2 are adults 1s indian and the other looks like a maniac. Well he should fit in here. We lead them inside and take their binds off and let them walk around.

Damn i hope they like hard work.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I`ll post the other kid down below.

Name tiffany.  
Age 10 No love Personal she act like Kenny, swears stubborn but truly care about her friends Weapon hidden knife in boot, pistol , axe Skin tone white Clothes wears the rainbow jacket, black pants, green eyes, brown hair, Kenny's hat if Clem kills him Family dead, Kenny is her father figure she look up to him like Clem look up to Lee. Will always stand by him. Kenny treat her like daughter like how Kenny treat Clem in season 2 Background, her family was killed by bandit Kenny show up just in time to save her. Kenny met her when he was separate form the group.

Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Son of a villain.

"Reggie" Troy says coming up to him whilst i stay behind everyone by the pen door opening and look around at the new people.

"Oh hey Troy whats up?" He asks obviously trying not to look scared. Epic fail.

"Don`t go messing things up now Bills really close to letting you out soon. You make sure everything goes great tonight and i`ll tell Bill just how good you`ve been acting." I roll my eyes at Troys comment.

No way was my dad going to let him back in. I look at people and my eyes land on another girl who looks really toughed up by the looks of it. She is also kinda cute.

She spots my eye and she looks scared of me or something. I smirk and wink at her then leave with Troy and Bonnie.

"Alright best get some sleep We`ve gotta make sure they work hard tomorrow." Troy says to me not Bonnie simply because i`m 11.

"Ok fine Troy. What am i on tomorrow?" I ask hopefully i get to work with Bonnie again.

"You`re with me helping load bullets in the morning then you can do what you want." Bonnie informs me. I nod in understanding and walk off to my room which is near my dads office and when i go in. Leahs in there. Great.

"The hell you wan`? I ask roughly glaring at her. Things haven`t been good for us since we broke up about a week ago.

"I was hoping we could talk about somethings." Leah says and she sits on my bed.

"Go on." I say waiting to hear what she says.

"Well i was kinda hoping we could get back together. Things have been awful without you." Leah says and then she stands up and places a hand on my shoulder. "I know you want me back as well." She whispers in my ear.

No i don`t. I shrug her hand of my shoulder then grab her hand and then throw her out my room. She looks hurt.

"Pretty sure i don`t want you back. Especially since i apparently don`t respect you enough." I say then i continue "I don`t like you anymore Leah its over between us." I say then shut my door trying to ignore her cries outside my room and i eventually fall asleep.

Clementines Pov.

After that boy, Troy and Bonnie left me and Kenny spoke on our bunks.

"I saw you eyeing that boy Clementine hes bad news. You need to stay away from him." Kenny orders.

"I don`t know what you`re talking about." I dismiss "Who is he anyway?" I ask.

"According to that asshole Nick its Carvers son Jake." Kenny informs me. Oh i guess he is bad then.

"Ok i`ll stay away from him." I say putting my hands up in the air.

Kenny sits up a bit "Well some people ain`t so keen on leaving this place soon Clem. You`re with me right? You`ll come if no one else does right?" Kenny asks.

Thats an easy answer. "Of course i will but we need others. They`re probably just tired so we should build an escape plan soon." I say explaining my plan to Kenny.

"Ok get some rest Clem, There gonna be making us work hard tomorrow." Kenny says and at that i fall asleep but one person was coming into my mind and thats Jake Carver.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Clem is thinking about Jake and Jake has officialy ended the relationship between him and Leah. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of son of a villain.

Jakes pov

When i woke up the next morning i thought back to the argument from yesterday with Leah.

I groan in annoyance and then decide to write a sorry note on some random paper i`ve got around here and a pen i`ve got around here for some reason.

I put the note in her room and then start getting changed into some new clothes. I put on my normal attire and throw my leather jacket on and start heading to the pen.

Clementines Pov.

I wake up to a foot kicking me. Oh its that boy from yesterday Jake or whatever his name is.

"Don`t kick me." I order glaring at me.

"Get up my dads gonna want a word." He says and then walks off to his other friends.

I stand next to Kevin and Sarah. "How`d you sleep?" Kevin asks before Bill arrives.

"It was fine." I say not comfortable talking with him as he wanted to kill me a few days ago.

"Good you might not want to talk when Bill comes in." He warns me "You either Sarah." He says authoritavely.

Ok then guess he thinks hes the leader or something. Carver walks in and everyone turns to face him. I have to admit i totally tuned out his conversation.

Jakes Pov.

"Some are members who went astray just no that they can find redemption here through what will be undoubtedly be hard work." My dad says continuing his long ass speech.

I notice that Clementine girl isn`t listening so i whisper it to my dad. "Clementine!" He says glaring at her.

"Ye- yes?" She asks scared.

"Were you listening?" He asks with a glare this won`t be good.

"Yes". She replies obviously lying. My dads totally gonna do something.

"Jake what do you suggest we do with her?" Dad asks me making everyone turn to stare at me.

I notice Clementine staring at me pleadingly. God damnit. "This is her one chance. After this its gone." I say making up my mind. Troy groans because he wanted to see a fight.

"You`re lucky my sons here or you`ll be hit so hard you wouldn`t be able to walk." My dad says smirking. I smirk as well knowing hes telling the truth.

Everyone is then silent "Everyone get to work." Dad orders and then he leaves to his office.

Me and Bonnie walk to our area and sit down and start putting the guns together. Clementine and Tavia walk in. Well this is going to be interesting.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of son of a villain.

"Bonnies in charge just do your work and you`ll be fine." Tavia orders and walks off leaving her hear.

She sits down and starts putting the magazines in the gun. " We`re loading magazines." Bonnie explains then sees her doing it. "Thats it you got it." She praises which i scoff at.

"Pretty sure anyone can put a magazine together Bonnie." I say already completing the 50 i was supposed to do. "Anyway she`s stronger than them bunch of losers in the pen." I say.

She just looks down and Bonnie glares at me. "I should apologise i wasn`t truthful when i came to you in the lodge. I was shown kindness from a bunch of strangers that i`ve never recieved before." She explains.

Clem was about to say something when Bonnie turned to me "Go see if you`re dad needs anything you`re done here." She orders.

Without a word i stand up and bump my shoulder of Clems on the way out. I then walk around for a bit until i reach my dads office.

I walk inside and see no one in there except Alvins bloody and battered body. My walkie talkie starts buzzing so i pick it up.

"Jake you there?" Tavias voice comes through the walkie.

"Yup i`m here you need anything?" I ask.

"Your dad wants you on watch with Troy pick up your gun from your room and head to the roof near where Kenny and Mike are working." Tavia orders then she ends the conversation.

I grab my gun groaning of course he wants me on watch. Then theres someone in my room as the door opens. Its some 10 year old girl. "What do you want?" I ask angrily.

She jumps then runs off before i can call her back. I decide not to follow and i head to the roof with Troy.

"Lot of lurkers." I comment getting a scoff from Troy.

"Well no shit." He says keeping lookout somewhere i can`t see what he`s staring at though.

"Think we can handle it?" I ask not very confidently.

"I don`t know it matters how many problems those assholes are going to cause and if theres any lurker attacks." Troy says and that was the end of that conversation.

30 mins later.

After no trouble and just watching the walkers in some silence the door next to us opens.

Clem walks out and continues walking down to the shop where Mike and Kenny are. "Troy, Jake, Clem`s just gonna take them boys some nails." Bonnie says and then heads back inside.

"Alright just follow them cables." Troy orders.

Clem enters the shop and before i can speak up the window smashes through and lurkers break in attacking them. "Shit". I mumble.

Me and Troy head inside and see about 10 walkers attacking. Troy deals with some of them along with Kenny and Mike and i go after 2 of them heading into a different room.

Clem is fighting them and she kills one but the other takes her down to the floor and i walk behind it and stab it in the head with a screwdriver i found on the floor.

"Making me save your ass." I mumble then pull her out of the wires. "Get in there." I say and push her through to the next room where Kenny and Mike are with Troy who looks angry with them.

"Oh thank god." Kenny says and hugs Clementine.

"Alright Clem get back inside". Troy orders and Clem walks off. "Bill wants a word." He adds on.

"Now we have to babysit you assholes." I say glaring at them. I then go back on watch whilst Troy looks after them. What a `fun` day.

A/N Hope you enjoyed. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Son of a Villain.

The Next day.

After a day on watch and doing mostly nothing i was sent to bed and the next day i was on lookout. Lookout for what? You may ask. I have no idea.

I head to my dads office and realise i`m late for this `meeting`. In the room there is Troy, Tavia,Hank and Leah.

"Come in and sit down." Dad orders and i sit on one of the spinning chairs he has. "I don`t know if you guys know this but Luke has been spotted in the area." He starts.

"Why don`t we just take the asshole out?" Troy asks holding his ak47.

"Because we need to catch him in the act and then we need to throw him in the pen." Dad orders. "Everyone be on the lookout. Dismissed." Dad says and ends the meeting.

I keep my eyes peeled out for any sign of Luke until Leah comes up to me. "Thanks for the apology Jake." She says.

"`S fine" I mumble before going to wake these guys up and send them to work. When i`m about to leave she kisses me on the cheek and then runs off. Ok that was weird.

"Alright get up!" I shout and everyone soon wakes up well that was easy. "Carlos with me." I order and he reluctantly follows as i take him to the doctors area. When i get back to the pen everyone except Alvin has left.

I ignore him and leave the pen and end up bumping into a girl about 10. "Where are you supposed to be?" I ask somewhat nicely.

"I`m not supposed to talk to you." She says.

I smirk "What`s your name?" I ask.

She looks weary and looks like she doesn`t want to answer "Tiffany." She mumbles "I`m supposed to be at the cafeteria with Sarita." She tells me. Well shes going towards the armory.

"Its over there." I point behind her and she runs in the room. I smirk and leave to the comic shop outside.

"Jake what are you doing out here?"Troy asks rather loudly.

"Checking the stores for Luke." I say he looks sceptical.

"You seen Clementine around?" He asks and i shake my head no until i notice something moving about in the comic store.

"Theres someone in there come check it out with me." I say and he follows behind me with his gun raised. I pick up a bat of the floor and hold it in my hand.

I sneak up behind whoever is lurking about in the comics for Marvel. I nod at the person Troy nods yes and i swing the bat into the guys head.

"Its Luke." I say gasping. That asshole. "What do we do?" I ask.

"Radio your dad i`ll deal with this. Tell him to come to the comic store and bring a weapon." Troy orders.

I go out of the comic store and lean against the wall. "Dad you there?" I ask.

After a minute a voice comes through the radio. "What is it Jake?" He asks rather angrily.

"Come to the comic store and bring a weapon." I say.

"Why?" He asks suddenly very curious.

"We`ve found Luke." I say.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. They`ve found Luke uh oh. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


End file.
